User blog:Rtv9500/MyChallenge XXXII: Butterfly Effect
Format Credit: SlayQueen Description In the end, your actions DO have consequences... In the biggest and most epic challenge ever seen in MyChallenge history, 36 competitors - including some of the toughest, dirtiest, meanest and most legendary Challenge hopefuls we've ever had — are headed to the steamy jungles of Latin America for this season of MyChallenge and the final season of the Game Changers trilogy. With the biggest prize in MyChallenge history on the line, what will these competitors do to get their hands on that money? We'll find out and see on BUTTERFLY EFFECT! 36 Enter. One will win. Format These competitors will not get to rest easy because as soon as they get off their flight in Panama City, the first challenge is on. Each player will race across Panama City to board a cargo ship to Puntarenas that contains 32 cots - meaning 4 players will be sent straight back to the airport to fly back home! The top two male and female competitors in the Purge challenge will then choose their teams in a schoolyard pick. The winning team will split a cash prize for their individual bank accounts and the losing team will send someone from each gender into elimination. The winning team also has the power to send ANYONE from each gender into elimination which is known as the Wildlands. The winning player from the Wildlands will come back to their teams, while the losers will forefit whatever money they have in their bank accounts and head into the Jungle to a secret Redemption House where they will await their fate. However this will not last forever, so our challengers should be on their toes.... That's not all - the winners of the Wildlands will receive the opportunity to inflict revenge and show what the butterfly effect is VERY real through the use of Grenades. These Grenades could bring about game-changing twists that could have a real impact on the course of the game. For the Final Challenge, the top 8 competitors will head deep into the heart of darkness in the Amazon, where they will encounter a four day final that tests the mind, body, heart and spirit that is guaranteed to be the most difficult the game has ever seen. But the prize will be worth it - $1,000,000 in cash, GUARANTEED for the one who survives this entire adventure. Final payments are as follows: Bottom Four: '''$0 '''Fourth place: 10% of the Final Pot + amount in bank account. Third place: 20% of the Final Pot + amount in bank account. Second place: 30% of the Final Pot + amount in bank account. First place: $1,000,000 + 40% of the Final Pot + amount in bank account. Location: Panama City, Panama -> Puntarenas, Costa Rica -> Manaus, Brazil Cast | |} Game summary Elimination chart b Due to the Challenge grenade, the Divide and Conquer mission was made into a Purge Challenge where the two players with the worst individual times were eliminated. The players with the best individual times won the power of the Grenade and the team with the fastest average time won the mission. c Due to the Marked for Elimination grenade, Mike and Rachel - the grenade holders - were able to choose one player from each gender to automatically go into the Wildlands without getting a chance to compete for safety first while also denying them any shot to win the All Shook Up mission. They chose Alton and Jamie, respectively. f Breakout was designated a Bloodbath mission, meaning that four people would be eliminated instead of the usual two - two at the mission and two in the Wildlands. g Rachel was originally voted in to compete against Tori in the Wildlands. However, Rachel used her Dirty 30 Grenade to activate the Double Cross and save herself, putting Natalie in the Wildlands in her place. h Due to the conditions of accepting the Greed Grenade, Kwasi and Tori were unable to participate in the Push Over mission. j The From Dusk Till Dawn mission was declared a High Stakes Purge Mission, which meant that the winning team would automatically earn the first four tickets to the finals, win $80,000 to split between them AND get to decide the Wildlands match-ups in the knockout rounds between the players declared safe - while all members of the losing team will be eliminated. j The Knockout Rounds were four elimination rounds in the Wildlands between the players of the safe teams - Yellow and Green respectively - chosen by the Blue Team to compete for the last four spots in the Final Mission. k The Final Mission will be conducted in four parts - Manaus Mania, River of Doubt, Heart of Darkness, and The Lost City of Z. After each round, at least one person will be eliminated from the game. The last person standing after the four rounds will be crowned the winner of Butterfly Effect. Game progress a Due to the Life Ring grenade, Mike and Rachel won immunity from elimination. Bank Progress *'Final Pot:' $791,665 i As Kwasi and Tori chose the Greed Grenade, they won the right to steal the bank account of any player of their gender. They chose Brett and Rachel, respectively. Teams Episode 2-4 Episode 5-11 * Individual Competition Episode 12-14 Episode 15-18 * Individual Competition Grenades d As Mike and Marie were the first victors of the Oh Ring elimination, they won the power of the Grenade. e As the Human Slot Machine mission was a Purge Challenge, the winners of the mission - Zach & Rachel - won the power of the Grenade Redemption House Elimination chart Redemption Progress Category:Blog posts